1. Field of Invention
The utility kitchen tool is a multiple task tool used in the kitchen utilizing the force of a spring-loaded scissor action handle applied to a push plate mounted within an attaching interchangeable scoop or container allowing for the scoop to create formed measured amounts of dispensable foods, to prepare food for cooking, to slice food, chop foods or to create molded measured amounts of soft foods for baking or serving in a plurality of ornamental shapes. The scoop also provides either a straight forcing motion of the push plate or a spinning motion of the push plate depending on the present use of the scoop and also provides a attaching container to hold foods being chopped or minced.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to kitchen scissors and food preparation devices. Three prior patents involve common ice cream scoops that include an ice cream scoop with an ejection means to remove the ice cream from the scoop, those patents listed as U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,449 to Alberts, U.S Pat. No. 4,191,517 to Byrd and U.S No. 1,877,935 to Millo.
Several other patents disclose combination food shaping items and ejectors. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,168 to Calder, a spherical or disk shaped product can be scooped and dispensed by the apparatus disclosed. However, the apparatus does not have interconnecting and interchangeable components that allow for the various food preparation means disclosed in the current invention. Likewise, such food preparation components are not disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,558 to Manos, dispensing heart shaped items, or in either of the Schwartz patents, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,238,718 and 6,162,039, which simply allow for scooping into the shaped container and ejection using a direct lever action mechanism, primarily oriented for thumb depression. None of the disclosed invention include interchangeable push plates, the ability to dismantle the components for cleaning, nor the variety of interchangeable and removable ring attachments for mincing, slicing, coring, scooping measured portions or crushing nuts included in the utility tool of the present invention.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a single hand usable kitchen device adapted through multiple interchanging accessories to prepare various foods for cooking and also to provide a scoop to dispense measured amounts of dispensable foods. A second objective of the invention is to provide multiple attaching accessories to adapt the scoop to be used to chop, mince, slice or crush foods for cooking use. A third objective of the invention is to provide the scoop to dispense measured amounts of scooped food product in a variety of aesthetic shapes for baking or for serving as shaped food items.